The Great Abyss (Into the Future)
The Great Abyss is the 24th stage in Into the Future, and marks the halfway point in the chapter. The next stage is Madagascar. The previous stage is Australia. Battleground In Chapter 1, the boss is an I.M.Phace and in Chapter 2, the boss is Galactic Overseer Nyandam. In Chapter 3, the boss is Bun Bun Symbiote. The Great Abyss levels can be very annoying, especially in Chapter 1, where it is much harder than many previous (and upcoming) "Into The Future" stages. A Sniper The Cat is highly recommended. A rich cat will be useful for this stage. Strategy Chapter 1 In Chapter 1, the battle will start with some peons, stronger red enemies, and Shibalien. Try not to attack the base, as the I.M. Phace is tough enough to kill unprepared players quickly. After you hit the enemy castle, a Helmut Krabbe will be spawned. It's not too much of a threat, but don't underestimate it. Once the enemy castle gets down to about 180k HP, the boss (I.M. Phace) will be spawned. The I.M. Phace has a chance to stop your cat units, and a long range as well (longer than Gross Cat ). Try and use longer ranged cats such as Dragon Cat and Gacha Cats (Helps if they're Anti-Floating or Anti-Alien) Once the I.M. Phace is dead, just destroy the enemy castle, as not much can stop you. This strategy is for people with Hacker and Paris cat. Save up your money, until you have 2-3k, then start spamming your meat shields and Paris. When I.M. Phace comes out, send Hacker out ASAP. Keep on stacking Paris, if you have an anti floating or alien uber, use it as often as possible. My anti floating uber is Strike Unit Rei. Keep on spamming the 3 cats i mentioned and meat shields. Try using 3 meat shields. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 is much different. At the beginning, Galactic Overseer Nyandam will be spawned. Just like his variants, he moves very slowly, giving you a lot of time to get money. Galactic Overseer Nyandam's range is 20 less than Tesalan Pasalan's, which is very long. But it's not this boss that's the main problem. Cyberhorns constantly spawn, smashing your front line, making him a time bomb running at your base if you don't have any anti-Alien units that can delay his destruction. Does this remind you of when One Horn (probably) crushed your army in Empire of Cats? It is recommended to use Cats with a high range such as Super Galaxy Cosmo or Nerd Cat while also slowing down the movement of the Cyberhorns by using Anti-Alien Cats such as Rover Cat. If you have any cats that can stop Alien Enemies, use them. They will be very helpful The best strategy is just to power through the Cyberhorns, but keep him immobilize since his health is still extremely high due to the incomplete anti-Alien treasures you have (at least 480000 if you activated all the available anti-Alien treasures). Then, destroy Galactic Overseer Nyandam as quick as you can until more Cyberhorns are spawned. Cat Line-up: Crazed Cat, Crazed Tank Cat, Hip Hop Cat, Paris Cat, Bahamut Cat, Dragon King Cat, Jamiera Cat and most importantly, Castaway Cat. Better fill up the rest with uber rares or anti-aliens. Start off by rapidly summoning meat shields and a few Paris Cats and Hip Hop Cat. Those guys will finish the Mistress Celeboodle for you. When Cyberhorn(s) come(s), get Castaway cat to stop it(them). Jamiera Cat can survive a shot from Galactic Overseer Nyandam and it is possible to knock back Nyandam before he finishes his attack. If you are lucky, Castaway Cat will freeze the Nyandam and then your cats can kill it easily. Chapter 3 This starts off very similar to Chapter 1, just Alien peons. There are also some Kroxos, but due to the alien enemy buff + the massive additional buff that ITF Ch. 3 gives to Aliens, they can do enormous damage. Once you damage the base enough, Bun Bun Symbiote spawns. What makes him threatening is his 5% chance at a Level 1 Shockwave, which may seem underwhelming, but due to his damage capability, it will be able to wipe out most of the front meatshields, as well as your main attackers. This battle is extremely difficult without Anti-Alien/Floating Ubers. (Arguably enough, it's extremely hard to GET to this point without them). Stacking up Shaman Cat can freeze Bun Bun Symbiote for almost all the battle, but just be sure to protect them. A Cyberhorn or two might spawn during the boss battle, but they're not much of a threat. Trivia * All of the bosses in this level are alien counterparts to the Moon bosses in Empire of Cats. * Could possibly be where the Floating Continent was created by the aliens. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s03.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s03.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s03.html Category:Into the Future